The Tangled Webs We Weave
by Aevum
Summary: Then why, he heard a small voice in his mind mutter rebelliously, did you want to do anything to stop her from hurting? Can Draco Malfoy learn to love the sister of his enemy? And what will he learn about her along the way? DracoOther NOT DRACOGINNY
1. Seeing the Outside

"I want you to date Rose Potter," Ginny Weasley stated simply, looking up at the tall blonde coolly. He stared at the small red head incredibly, disgust written all over his sharp features.

"And why," he asked looking down his nose at the shorter girl, "-would I do that?" She gazed impartially up at him, completely unaffected.

"Because I'll pay you," she replied, placing a delicate hand on her hip and raising a perfectly round eyebrow.

"I have all the money…"he started indignantly.

"You can buy whatever you want, without your father ever knowing. I'll give you five hundred galleons if you can make her go steady with you," she interrupted, stating her terms briefly. She could tell only by his eyes widening a fraction that she had struck a nerve. She smiled inwardly. He was caving.

"Where would you get money like that?" A sneer replaced the indignant look.

"I won it, last year at the Quiddich World Cup."

"Why do you want me to?" he asked sarcastically, but genuinely curious.

"It's none of your business Malfoy." She glared up at him, meeting his blue eyes defiantly.

"It's the other Potter isn't it?" he asked, laughing coldly. He silence was enough. He watched her stare at the floor for a long moment before deciding.

"You have a deal." Ginny walked away, grinning. Draco watched her disappear. Why would a Weasley ask _him_ to do this? She must be desperate.

"What was all that Draco?" asked Goyle as he walked up to join his friend. Draco continued to stare down the dark stone corridor.

"Just business Goyle. Just business."

Draco sat at the empty table at the back of the potions lab. Almost everyone was already there. He smirked and watched amusedly as the two Slytherin girls who had been staring at him giggled and looked away.

Suddenly, the door flung open and three brunettes and two redheads burst through breathing heavily. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley sat noisily at one table while Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom sat at the next. Draco rolled his eyes.

'What a waste of life,' he thought disdainfully.

The third red head glanced around the room looking for a seat. Her eyes widened as she saw that the only one left, was the one next to him. But her eyes were the only thing that gave her surprise and disapproval away. Her face remained conspicuously blank.

Draco looked her up and down; not bad considering. Not quite up to his usually standards, but it wouldn't be too horrible a job…that was, if he could forget that she was a Potter of all people. He shuddered lightly. This had better be worth it.

He watched with half lidded eyes as she slid silently into her chair unlike her boisterous friends. She quickly opened her bag, pulling out a quill, ink, and a roll of parchment. She completely ignored him, concentrating instead on the black board on the front wall.

Draco opened his mouth to speak but at that exact moment Professor Snape swept into the classroom. He closed it with a snap. Of course…

"Today we will start on reducing potions. If I wasn't sure one of two of you dunder heads…" As Snape continued to lecture the class Draco once again examined Rose out of the corner of his eye. He absentmindedly wrote his assignment on his parchment, as she did herself. He writing was round and neat, but not immaculate. She was obviously not used to quills; she kept running her hand through the ink. He blinked. She was left handed, that was why.

Her eyes were firmly fixated on Snape as he paced the classroom. Her eyes were green, even brighter green then Potter…the other Potter's. She wore a modest robe over her obviously muggle clothing. It was of good quality, but not the best. Obviously who ever she lived with wasn't too outrageously poor.

She lifted a small hand and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. If someone didn't know better, they would have thought her a Weasley with hair like that, but she wasn't…

"MR. MALFOY!" Draco jumped in his seat as Snape bellowed in his ear. He heard sniggers fill the classroom and fought to keep his face blank. Malfoy's did _not _blush.

"Mr. Malfoy, would you kindly help your partner on your potion?" He turned surprised and found that Rose had collected the ingredients out of her bag and was chopping figs.

"Of course Professor." He glared at the table. His father would hear about this. Snape had embarrassed him in front of the entire class. He couldn't do that! He grabbed a small vile of red liquid and, glancing at his notes, he tilted it towards the potion. The container was instantly snatched from his hand, before he could realize what was happening. He turned to the girl to demand why she had stopped him but she beat him to it.

"You can't add that yet!" she said quietly, not looking away from her work. "We only have one hour to make this and if we add this after the lavender root the boil time will be cut in half." He frowned, thinking. She was right.

"Oh." This was a side of her he had never seen before. Potions tended to be a more, Slytherin class. Not many Gryffindors could actually wait calmly enough for a potion to boil, or wait long enough to add the next ingredient. Rose had always seemed like her precious 'living' brother; too loud and boisterous and…Gryffindor to like anything with less then five 'bangs' per class. Or it had seemed like she was. Since she came to the school, he made a point to avoid any room they may be in. Ever since she had come to the school, there had been rumors flying around as to where she had come from, and where she had been. As far as he could tell no one actually knew the truth to any of it except Rose, Dumbledore, and probably her friends. But it made for a lively conversation in the Slytherin hall.

She continued chopping figs, even as Snape leaned down and muttered something in a low tone beside her ear. Her lips flickered into a smile for a brief moment, so short that Draco was unsure it actually happened before her face returned to it's usual blank façade, and nodded slightly. Snape stood suddenly, glaring at Neville who had somehow managed to turn his potion pink instead of the murky grey color it should have been at that point.

Draco frowned. What could Snape have to say to a Gryffindor that couldn't be said out loud? Oh well, he could figure it out later.

In less then fifteen minutes they had finished mixing the ingredients, and sat back, allowing it to boil for the next 20 minutes to increase the potency to the required level. As Draco opened his mouth to speak, he was once again cut off by Snape.

"I have your assignment you handed in last class here." He pulled a stack of papers out of a desk drawer, and began handing them out. "This class, as always, had it's usual amount of chincy work that could have been done better by first years," he paused, raising an eyebrow at Ron Weasley as he handed him his paper. He continued on, dropping Rose's on the table beside her. She glanced at it and quickly stuffed it into her backpack.

'That bad?' thought Draco, smirking lightly. He half listened as Snape continued on his rampage.

"-among the small few who managed to remember that Carnus Root cannot be added to essence of holly," he finished, dropping Potter's assignment on his desk.

Draco smiled as he watched Potter smack his head against his desk repeatedly. He glanced at Rose, and blinked in surprise as he saw that she had a small half smile on her face, her eyes twinkling in mirth.

"It's not nice to laugh at a sibling's troubles," he commented off handedly, not looking at her but at Snape who was now deducting fifteen points from Gryffindor for 'Potter's obscene habits'.

"I'm not laughing. But either way it serves him right. He didn't start until the day it was due…and I don't know why I'm talking to you of all people about this." She trailed off.

They sat in uncomfortable silence for a moment until Snape gave the order to bottle and hand in their potions; amazingly only theirs had had time to boil properly. Draco guessed this by taking in the astonished glances at the clock and panicked faces. Even Granger seemed to be slightly frazzled. Well, maybe something good could come of trying to get this girl if it could boost his marks in potions even more.

Rose grabbed a vile from her own bad along with the one that had been supplied to them. She filled both deftly with the confidence of much practice. She silently handed one to Draco and stuck the other in her bag. Draco frowned. Why would she need a vile of her own?

He walked quickly up to the front of the class, and after dumping the glowing vile on the desk turned to see a flash of red hair as Rose slid out the door behind a group of Gryffindors.

* * *

_Hey guys. It's Aevum. I'm back back back with Harry Potter. I came up with this idea almost 2 years ago and have been working on it since. The story is actually finished, but it's in a notebook, and is over 150 pages, so it'll take a while to get it all here. If you like this story, reveiw and I'll maybe type a bit fast wink. Well I hope you like it. Oh and I'm working on the next installment of TWCHGM. Hermione's up to bad. Are you ready.:P_

_Pease out, God bless_


	2. Notes and Drinks

Chapter 2: Notes and Drinks

Rose sat at the counter of the bar, playing absently with a vibrant green straw she had found there. She glanced up at the door when he enter, but quickly looked down, ignoring him completely. He fought to keep his instant flash of anger from showing on his face. How dare she! He was a Malfoy. He was not to be ignored…he took a deep breath, forcing a small smile onto his face before walking over to her and sitting on the stool beside her.

"So where's wonder boy?" he asked, not looking at her but focusing on the back of the bar. He had to speak up to be heard over the din.

"Why do you care?" she snapped, glaring at him. She picked up a partially shredded napkin and continued the job. Draco was momentarily stunned by her slightly violent reaction, but continued to pry.

"The five of you never seem to be apart, so I figured maybe he was gone for good. Oh lucky days," he replied dryly, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Shut up about Harry," she said dully, looking at the counter, her earlier fire gone.

"Sorry," he apologized, wincing inwardly at the fact that _he,_ Draco Malfoy, was apologizing to this mud blood. She spun on her chair to stare at him in shock.

"You, Draco Malfoy, apologizing?" She questioned coldly. "I never thought I would see the day."

"Well, you have now." There was a small silence that stretched on. "Do you want a drink?" he asked finally. Rose met his eyes and watched them for a long moment. He fought to keep distaste out of them and to keep his gaze innocent. He hadn't lived with his father all his life without picking up some acting skills.

"Sure," she replied finally, shrugging.

"So, honestly, where are the rest of the fabulous five?" he asked after ordering the drinks from Madame Rosmerta. She sighed quietly.

"I don't know," she replied, not meeting his eyes. They once again lapsed into silence as the waitress brought the drinks over.

"Why, of all people, are you being nice to me Malfoy?" she blurted out finally.

"Maybe I like you," he stated simply. Rose snorted into her drink, shaking her head in amusement.

"And maybe the sky is orange. You have to have a heart to like someone," she said with a sneer. Draco scowled at her.

"That's priceless, coming from Ice Queen over here," he bit back. She just looked at him amusedly, raising an eyebrow.

"You're just a soft little Daddy's Boy who can't do anything for himself. You wouldn't last a minute in the real world without daddy's money and power to hold you up. You'd just end up crying and running right back home," she said calmly, her face blank.

"Me? What about you? You're the one who has no one who wants you enough to keep you. I bet your parents were happy when you-know-who killed them. Then they would be free of you!" He saw a flicker of anger flash through her eyes, before they went back to their previous view. He sneered at her. "The only reason anyone even talks to you is because you're Harry Potter's sister. No one likes you. You're just a misfit." Any emotion that had been in Rose's face disappeared instantly at that. The cold, dispassionate look that took over chilled even Draco. She stood, and walked out the door silently. Draco jumped up and followed her to the door, sticking his head out.

"Rose!" She just ignored him and continued towards the castle. 'It's just for the money,' he thought to himself, running a hand through his hair.

He slowly returned to his seat and sat down hard.

"Well done Draco," he mutter. Once again his tongue had gotten him in trouble. If Rose hated him, it would be just a little more difficult to get her to go out with him. Oh well, it was only a minor setback. He looked up at a flash of white. He grabbed the surviving piece of napkin Rose had been shredding as it fell of the table. He read the short note that it held quickly.

_Rose,_

_We're meeting at the three broomsticks at noon. Meet us there._

_Ron_

Draco glanced at the clock. Noon? But it was already two thirty. Draco stood. Time for a little investigating into the life of Rose Potter.

Draco rummaged hurriedly through his chest in the Slytherin dorm. He had taken a short cut that had brought him back to the school before Rose but he didn't have much time.

"Where…here!" he pulled out a small silver ring and slid it onto his middle finger. He gasped as he disappeared into the air. "No matter how many times I do that it's still weird," he muttered. The notice-me-not spell on the ring would keep him invisible as long as someone was looking specifically for him and concentrating.

Draco followed Rose down a small corridor before they stopped in front of a picture of a fat lady in pink.

"Wiggle toes," she stated briefly after waking the lady from her afternoon nap.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear, but there's a private party. You had to be here at noon to get in. But if you go through that door you can go strait to the dorms," the lady told her kindly.

"Oh, I…can I ask who the party is for?" Rose asked her face perfectly blank.

"It's Harry Potter's birthday party. Late of course, but since they couldn't have one in the summer; they picked a day to celebrate it."

"Of…of course." Draco followed her as she slid through the door and up the stairs and through a small door on the left after walking up in circles for a long time. He frowned. You would think she would be upset that she missed the party, but her face was a perfect picture of bland disinterest.

He watched as Rose sat silently on the window box at the end of the room, staring out the window. He then relaxed and began to survey the room. It was almost exactly like the Slytherin dorms, aside from the fact that it had been decorated in vibrant red and gold.

'Well,' he figured. 'Now was as good a time as any to look at what Ms. Rose Potter did behind closed doors at night.' He slowly walked to the closest bed. If he could find any hints of what she enjoyed It would help the project go monumentally faster.

The bed before him was covered in books, papers, and quills of all sizes. 'Granger's' he thought, smirking. She really didn't have a life.

He walked over to the next one. It was rumpled and clthes were strewn about it wildly. A few personal items littered the yellow covers along with a single transfiguration text book.

'I bet this is hers,' he though, kneeling. With the bed between the girl and himself he pulled a small black bound book out from beneath the covers. It was labled "Diary." He grinned, flipping it open to one of the last pages.

_November 17,_

_Draco is SO cute! That blonde hair, and those dreamy blue eyes…_

'WHAT?' he thought in amassment, glancing up at the redhead who was still looking passively out the window. 'She certainly doesn't act like that around me…' he continued to read.

_Oh no. Rose is watching. She's probably reading this as I write. That girl is so creapy. She can probably read minds. I…_

Draco frowned. Obviously this wasn't her bed. He flipped to the front page and almost gagged as he read the name 'Parvati Patil'. That was that horribly plain, fanatical Gryffindor he had caught staring at him over breakfast. He shuddered.

He placed what he had read into the back of his mind to examine as he moved onto the third and final bed.

It was neatly made, and all the items were neatly arranged on the bedside table. He searched for something to identify the owner. He noticed a small dark green bag sitting on the end of the bed. So this was hers. He recognized the bag from potions.

Open on the pillow was a book that he recognized from Snape's personal collection. He had seen it last time his father and he had visited him. Snape had almost cut of his head for breathing on his books, never mind borrowing one! Why would he let a Gryffindor borrow one of the most limited and valuable books out there? Did she steal it? But how could she get into his chambers…?

Draco's head snapped up to stare at the small red head. It made no…his thoughts trailed off as he saw the tears slipping down her cheeks. Her eyes continued to stare blankly and calmly into the distance even as another small tear tricked out of her eyes.

He had made his way silently to her side before he even realize what he had done. He watched as another small crystal tear slid down her cheeks. He gently brushed the damp streak with his hand, captivated by the shining tear.

Rose was on her feet with her wand out before Draco could blink. He turned and ran out the door before she could do anything else.


	3. Contemplation

Chapter 3: Contemplation

_Authors Note: Yes I know that Harry Potters Birthday is NOT during the school year, but i changed it for my own purposes. Thank you and enjoy. _

Draco lay in his bed, breathing heavily from his long run back to the Slytherin dorms. He hadn't slown down the entire way. He ran his hand through his blonde hair in frustration. What had happened in there? It was like he had been possessed. He shook his head. No, it had just been fascination for her control. She had obviously been hurt by that stunt. 

Now that he was on that subject, what had happened? First, one of her so called 'friends' had sent her on a wild goose chase making her late to the party. Her own twin's birthday…wait. That meant it was her birthday as well. Obviously someone didn't like her all too much. He smiled. That was a rather Slytherin thing for someone to do. What else had he learned?

Well, obviously there was her sharp tongue. Not many people had the guts to insult him to his face. It must be a Potter thing. But he had never been on the receiving end of Rose's tongue before, perfering to avoid that group at all costs. He had decided tormenting them wasn't as much fun anymore after 5th year.

And that book. That was probably the weirdest thing. Snape was very protective about his private collection.

And she's beautiful when she cries.

"Wait! What? Where did that come from?" He gasped, sitting up. "It's not like I care about her. It's just for the money."

Then why, he heard a small voice in his mind mutter rebelliously, did you want to do anything to stop her from hurting?

* * *

Harry knocked gently on the dorm door and waited. He heard quiet movement before the door slid open. Rose stood before him in her pajama's rubbing her eyes. She must have been asleep.

"Rose? Why aren't you at the party? Ron told you to come at noon right?" he asked quietly, concerned. Rose had been acting really oddly lately, but he couldn't seem to figure out why.

"Hello Harry. I…yes, Ron told me. I'm just not feeling to well, so I decided to go to bed." Harry frowned at that. She had seemed alright at breakfast.

"Do you want me to get the nurse? She could get you some pepper-up potion. Of I can just stay up her and keep you company."

"No. It's fine. I've just got a cold or something. Go enjoy your party." She offered him a small smile. His frown deepened.

"Well, if you're sure," he said hesitantly.

"I am."

"Alright. Well, Happy Birthday then," Harry said quietly, pulling her into a hug. The two twins stood comfortably like that for a long moment before pulling apart.

"Happy Birthday Harry." Rose watched as he disappeared down the stairs. She wiped furiously at the traitorous tear that leaked out of the corner of her eye.

"Happy birthday Harry Potter."

* * *

Draco slipped out the door of his dorm room and silently out the main doors. He had been watching Filch for years and could tell you exactly where the old man was at any given point during the night. It made it easy to get out of the school at night, even after curfew.

Draco liked the quiet night that draped itself over Hogwarts. It was calm, unlike everything else in his life seemed to be. Living in Slytherin dorms was like living in a political house. You couldn't say anything that might offend anyone, because they always new someone, who knew someone, who could…do things.

He wandered aimlessly towards the lake when a flash of red caught his eye.

"Rose," he whispered. She sat on the beach with a small eidsel on her lap. A tray of paints sat beside her, along with a small plate she obviously used for mixing.

He walked up quietly and sat beside her in the sand. She didn't look away from the painting, but he knew there was no way she hadn't realized that he had joined her. He could tell by the new stiffness in her darkened figure.

The brush in her hand gently caressed the paper in long stroke, highlighting the moon in her picture. He cocked his head to the side. He knew art, and this was bery goos. His thoughts were interrupted when she spoke.

"I know it was you in the dorm today. So I suppose you saw what Ron did. Come to make fun of me?" she asked quietly, the motion of her brush never stopping.

"No," he replied simply, watching her face. Her unemotional mask stayed firm, but her eyes flickered over, lightning fast before returning.

"Oh."

It's just for the money.


	4. No

**Chapter 4. No**

Draco stood leaning on the parapet of the astronomy tower, waiting. His short blonde hair blew wildly in the wind. He had given up almost ten minutes ago to get it to remain still. Why people came up here was beyond him. Sure, it may be private, but it was cold, windy, and bare stone. Why anyone would want to do anything up here was beyond him.

He glanced at his watch. Ginny had made it clear that she wished to see him. Tonight. He sighed. It had been almost a week since he had met Rose down at the beach. He had sat with her for hours before she left without a word.

He couldn't understand. Most girls in the school would fall all over themselves to be with him, but not her. She made a point to avoid him in anyway possible. He hadn't even seen her at meals lately. That worried him. The girl was too thin to be missing…he shook his head. Why would he care if she starved?

"Malfoy, when I offer 500 galleons, I expect results," came the angry voice from behind him. Draco replied blandly, not even turning to look at her.

"My offer has changed; 250 galleons now, 250 later. This is more work then I expected and I want something for it." He finally turned to face her, meeting her blazing eyes coolly. She looked away and futile tried to pull her wildly dancing hair into some semblance of order while fighting for composure. She gave up rolling her eyes.

"Fine. Accio purse." A large bag flew around the corner of the castle a moment later and smacked him in the chest. He blinked at how easily she had given in. She really was desperate. "You better do this well."

Ginny stalked off, disappearing down the stairs. He sat on the parapet, tucking the purse into his robes. Suddenly he jumped to his feet at the sound of a quiet voice from the doorway.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Rose ghosted forward, her face blank. He blinked in surprise.

"Rose, don't you sleep?" If she had come a minute earlier…

"Don't you?" she retorted. He watched as she walked over to the other side of the tower. Suddenly he realized something.

She wasn't wearing the typical Gryffindor robes that were a constant of her wardrobe. Even when they weren't in class he had noticed that she always wore them. Now he wondered why. She was gorgeous. Tight muggle jeans hung low on her hips, while a dark t-shirt clung in all the right places. He swallowed. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he thought. He frowned as she climber onto the parapet. She wavered slightly in the wind. He watched as the wind ripped rudely at her brilliant red hair.

"What are you doing?" he asked in confusion. He heard her laugh slightly.

"Why do you care?" she asked. "No one else does." His eyes widened in realization. He ran forward grabbing for her, as she fell into the darkness.

"Rose!" he yelled, leaning over the edge, eyes searching the darkness surrounding the tower, hoping. "Rose!" His shouts were cut off as a whistle pierced the night. Suddenly he fell backwards; landing sprawled in the middle of the tower platform staring at the small figure that was now rocketing towards the clouds.

She was standing on something. He squinted, trying to see what it was but couldn't see it clearly enough. It was too far away. He watched as she worked her way higher and higher, before freezing the plummeting towards the ground. She spun crazily as she fell, but he could see now that she controlled ever movement.

"Accio Skyfire," he commanded after pulling out his wand. His broom appeared in a matter of seconds. He swung his leg over and jumped into the air. He flew swiftly towards the retreating figure that was now racing along the edge of the lake. He urged his broom faster, catching up to her quickly.

He crashed into her as they came to the other side of the lake. She pitched forward off whatever she was flying on before they both tumbled to the ground. He pinned her to the ground panting slightly. His icy eyes glinted dangerously as he glared at her.

"What the hell were you doing? You could have died you twit! Why did you…" he spat out the words before he was interrupted.

"I was flying! And I'm not dead obviously. I knew what I was doing." Her eyes flashed. "What the hell did you do mphh."

Her rant was cut off suddenly as his lips pressed to hers. She gasped into the kiss, struggling only for a brief moment before stopping. He roughly ran his lips along hers until his lungs felt like exploding.

Finally, he began to pull away but was interrupted. Rose had grabbed his robe fronts and was staring at him in confusion. His breath caught in his throat. She was beautiful. Her kissed bruised lips were slightly swollen and set in a slight pout. Her eyes almost glowed in the moonlight. Emotion that was normally so carefully hidden rushed threw her eyes like streams. Fear, confusion, heat, passion…

"No," Rose whispered suddenly, pulling him back to her. He blinked in surprise before closing his eyes and complying.

He eased his lips over hers gentler this time, pulling away only briefly before returned. His entire body was on fire. He had never felt so there. He had had a few girlfriends over the years, but more for show then true attraction.

His eyes remained closed as she pulled away slightly. He rested his forehead against hers, listening to her ragged breath, as he attempted to quiet his own.

They lay there, unmoving, until he felt Rose nudge his shoulder gently. He rolled off her gently and just listened as she stood and attached her feet to the funny board. He opened his eyes just in time to see her jump into the air. He sat up and stared at her retreating back.

It's just for the money.


	5. Earning it

**Chapter 5. Earning it**

The next morning as he walked to potions he was pulled into a small alcove.

"What the hell…" he began, but cut off when he saw the small red head before him.

"What's your game Malfoy?" she asked coldly, staring into his eyes. He just smiled gently at her. He saw surprise flicker briefly in her eyes at the sudden softness of his features and grinned inwardly. It had taken two hours in front of a mirror to get that look just right. Silly chit.

"No game love." He leaned down, and before she could react he gently brushed his lips along hers before turning and continuing to class. He didn't have to look back to know that he had left a stunned group of Ravenclaws and one shocked Gryffindor in his wake.

* * *

Draco grabbed Rose's arm as she walked past him in the hallway. He quickly pulled her into a side corridor as she squeaked in surprise.

"Malfoy? What the hell?" she whispered violently.

"Hello Rose," he replied sarcastically, letting go and stepping back.

"What do you want?" she snapped, looking away. He smiled when he say the red tinge that graced her cheeks.

"Help. I want your help."

"Excuse me?" Rose stood, staring at him. This obviously was NOT what she expected.

"With potions. I want you to help me study for the test next week…" He hesitated. "Please?" Rose looked away again, seemingly weighing her options. Finally she shyly met his eyes.

"When?"

"Tomorrow afternoon?" he asked, taking a step forward. She looked back at him and found him directly in front of her.

"O…ok." Her eyes widened slightly as he leaned down towards her.

"Rose…Malfoy!" Harry's voice broke through the tension like a knife. "What the hell are you doing? Get away from her!" Draco stepped back, sneering at the intruder.

"Whatever Potter. Why would I want to be anywhere near your mudblood sister anyways?" He risked a glance at Rose and saw hurt flash threw her eyes. He met them and stared at her for as long as he could without looking suspicious. 'Please understand,' he though.

He looked away and turned towards the door, but not before seeing her nod almost in perceptively. He almost sighed. She understood.

Harry spun, looking his sister over for any signs of pain, or curses.

"Are you ok Rose?" he asked, frowning at her absentminded expression.

"Oh," she shook her head slightly before looking back at him. "Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks Harry." He looked at her for a moment longer before nodding.

"Come on, let's get to class."

* * *

Draco sat in History of Magic and stared dazedly out the window. Why had he cared? When he saw the hurt in her eyes, the pain that he had cause…he had wanted to fix it. But that wasn't right. He was a Malfoy. They didn't take away pain, they caused it and then reaped the benefits.

What was it about this girl that made him so crazy? The fact that he had kissed her twice, and enjoyed it…it was wrong. She was a POTTER for pity's sake.

It wasn't like he cared about her anyways. It was just for the money.

Right?

* * *

Draco ran his tongue over his lips and laughed as Rose smacked him. He watched as she scanned the book in front of her. Finally, he took a deep breathe and slipped his arm around her waist. He felt her stiffen slightly, but she didn't move away…

He almost sighed in relief when she relaxed and leaned against his shoulder. Since the second kiss, Rose had been even colder towards him. It had taken him a weak to work up the nerve…no. It had taken a week to find the right moment (Malfoy's do NOT worry about the reactions of red headed half bloods) to ask her to help him.

"So if you add Mion Root to Tigers eye, what do you get?" she asked flipping nonchalantly flipping through the text, ignoring the arm around her.

"I…You get blown to bloody America. I don't know…" he sighed and fell back into the grass, pulling her with him.

"Hey!" she protested. The statement lost it's meaning as she shifted closer hesitantly. Her held her tighter, assuring her. "You do too! Just think about it logically. It isn't too hard. Tiger's eye is always used in restoration potions right? And if you add Mion Root, which is a known relaxant you get…?"

"A healing sleep potion?" he guessed. At least he hadn't lied about needing the help. Not that that was necessarily a good thing. His father had always assured his marks would be good, but he wanted to do well for himself. Rose's 'daddy's boy' comment had struck and stung.

"Yup."

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about yesterday." There was a long silence.

"No, I get it. It's fine. I don't think I want Harry to know about…whatever this is…"

Draco leaned up on one arm, watching her face. She looked at him questioningly as he scrutinized her features. He saw he swallow as he leaned closer. He only stopped when their lips were mere inches apart.

"Is this ok?" he asked quietly, swallowing himself at the sensation of her hot breath on his face. She looked at him for a long moment. Draco almost groaned. If she said no…

Suddenly he was pulled down onto her. His lips were pressed hard against hers. After a moment her pulled away.

"Rose?" he whispered, watching her lay there with her eyes closed.

"Hm?"

"Will you go out with me? Like, on an actual date?" Her eyes snapped open and locked with his.

"I…ok."

* * *

Rose sat on the dock, still wringing the water out of her hair.

"I really suck at this," she stated morosely, looking up at a perfectly dry Draco. "It's no fair." He laughed. Dueling by the late wasn't necessarily the most brilliant idea they had come up with.

"Sure it is," he replied. "You just aren't as naturally talented as…Woah!" As Draco fell, propelled by Rose into the water, he grabbed her hand, bringing her along with him. He emerged from the dark water with a gasp.

"Damn Rose. Why did you…" he trailed off, searching the water. "Rose?" She was no where to be seen. Draco's heart beat crazily. Where was she?

"Rose!" he spun in the water, searching. Suddenly he was shoved under the water from behind. He struggled back to the surface to find a giggling Rose.

"Why did you do that? You scare…I mean…if you had drowned I would have been blamed.

"Riiight," she replied raising an eyebrow. "And you pulled me in you jerk!"

"Me? You _pushed_ me…" his retort was cut off by Rose's lips against his. He relaxed into the kiss, pulling her closer with one hand while still hovering in the water.

He saw a light blush growing on her cheeks as he pulled away. He smiled slightly. Two weeks after their first official date at a small diner in Hogsmead and Rose still blushed anytime he touched her. He was amazed at how much Rose had changed around him. With her twin, or at least as far as he had seen considering he was still avoiding that particular Potter like the plague, she was often louder and more boisterous though her face never revealed anything but a forced smile. But with him she seemed quieter and as she had proven by slipping dye into Ron's pumpkin juice, quite devious, almost Slytherin.

Rose glanced up into the sky before meeting his eyes, searching. She did this quite often, but he could never quite figure out what she was looking for. She smiled suddenly, pulling away. Whatever it was, she seemed to have found it.

"Come with me. I want to show you something," she said quietly.

She dove suddenly into the water and swam down, seemingly unworried about the creatures that lived there. Draco pulled a deep breath and followed. She led him deep into the lake. Just as he thought his lungs were about to burst he popped up into a small cave. He glanced around at the walls that were now sparkling in the light of the small candle she seemed to have conjured.

He climbed out to join Rose on the ledge she sat on and shook his head violently.

"Hey!" she shouted as his blonde hair sprayed water all over her.

"Hey, hey." Draco looked at her. The one this that he could never deny about Rose was that she was gorgeous. Her sharp features were accented greatly by the slight light and tonight her green eyes almost seemed to glow.

Draco broke out of his revelry as Rose stood, smiling and pulled him to his feet.

"Come on." He followed her farther into the cave. The floor had a slight upward slant to it, making the walk tedious. He sighed in relief as he saw light up ahead. Suddenly they came out into a large field full of flowers.

"What? Where are we?" he asked in amassment. He had never been here before.

"You know that island in the middle of the lake? Well…come on." She grabbed his hand and pulled him to a large flat stone. She climbed on top and lay on her back.

He mimicked her and looked up into the sky. After a few moments he was about to ask what they were looking at when he saw a dark figure hurtle into the sky.

"Hey what's…"

"Sh…" Together they watched as a large bird rocketed up higher and higher. Draco gasped as it turned towards the sun and spread its wings. It had suddenly erupted into a ball of flame. They watched as more and more of these birds flew up to join the first. Finally Draco spoke.

"How many people know about this?" he asked quietly.

"Only me, you and probably professor Dumbledore that I know of." She responded quietly.

"You haven't shown this to anyone?" She looked at him and smiled lightly.

"No," she replied before lying back down.

It's just for the money.

* * *

_Alright. I know that this whole section moved along really fast, but i want to get to some of the other parts thanks. I hope you still like it:) And no, Harry and them don't know about Rose and Draco if that wasn't made clear before. The story is close to half way done! Yay! I know it isn't too long, but it's fluff, and how long can you drag that on without ruining it?_

_Well i hope you liked it. If you did...REVEIW! I only have ONE reveiwer(to whom i am eternally greatful) but i would like some more thank you! More more more!_

_Aevum _


	6. Possessiveness

**Chapter 6. Possessiveness**

Draco lay in his bed as once again his thoughts strayed to Rose. She was spending more and more time with him, and less and less with her brother and his posse. He had seen the worried looks that Potter had been sending her during dinner though.

On the topic of her worse half, he seemed to be rather worried about Draco's lack of malice lately. Aside from blaming him for the dye that had turned Ron completely green, they had nothing to pin on him for close to a year.

He smiled. This was almost better then torturing them directly. They were worried, and he didn't have to do anything to keep them that way.

All three of them had been watching him carefully. For _heroes_ they were pretty dense. Couldn't they see that he was just to busy to bother them anymore?

Suddenly the bed sank on one side. He jumped to his feet and glanced around as he heard a laugh.

"You're slightly jumpy, aren't you?" asked a bodiless voice from his left.

"Rose?" The bed returned to its former position. He gasped lightly as phantom lips brushed his.

"Hullo Draco." Rose appeared suddenly sitting back down on his bed. She was folding a bunch of silvery material. It almost seemed to flow…

"You have an invisibility cloak?" he exclaimed. He had never actually seen one himself, though he had heard a lot about them.

"Yeah," she replied quietly. "It was my mothers." He sat gingerly beside her on the bed. She turned to him and gently placed it on his lap. He brushed his hand over it gently.

"Wow. I've always wanted one of these," he said in awe.

"Well, you're welcome to borrow it when ever you'd like…as long as you don't use it to hurt Harry," Rose offered, shrugging.

"I won't." He smirked at her. "But what about Weasel?" he asked.

"Go ahead, you have my blessing," she stated coldly, green eyes flashing. He frowned. Rose seemed naturally vibrant, but it was at times like these where he could really see how introverted she was. You would never know how much she hated Weasley by looking at how she acted around him. She was a fantastic actress.

"I would, if I wouldn't get expelled. He's being very cautious since the dye fiasco. That was quite amazing by the way. I must get you to teach me that later," he paused before continuing. "He treats you worse then a Slytherin and the others aren't much better, Potter excluded." He though fleetingly of the way there was never a seat for her at the table except for way down by the first years, and the diary entry he had read. And that was barely scratching the surface.

Rose turned away. He saw he swallow, blinking rapidly.

"Not…not everyone," she denied, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Yes everyone!"

"I… I hate it! It's not my fault I'm Harry's sister. I don't even know what it is I do but they all hate me! I can never do anything right with them. It's like I live in another world…" Her torrent trailed off slowly as Draco pulled her into his arms.

"I know."

"You know, I actually believe that. I…can I tell you something?" she looked at him nervously.

"Of course." He smiled at her. He sighed inwardly. It was appalling how easy it was to do that around her.

"I wasn't…supposed to be in Gryffindor. I'm supposed to be a Slytherin. Dumbledore made the hat change." Draco stared at her in amassment.

"What? But why?" he asked.

"Can you imagine what would happen if Harry Potter's sister was in Slytherin? The world would not be happy." She picked at his bed spread dismally.

"No, I suppose not," he mused. Draco watched Rose carefully. That explained a lot about her personality. She always seemed so cautious, and clever. She always seemed so…unGryffindorish. She looked at him oddly.

"What?"

"You're beautiful you know that?" he asked quietly.

"I…" he interrupted by gently placing his lips on hers. She responded immediately, pulling herself closer to him. He felt a wave of possessiveness flow over him. She was his, no one else's. He took a deep breath, and finally admitted it, if only to himself.

It isn't just for the money anymore.

* * *

_FINALLY! Lol. Anywho, here is the latest chapter, i hope youenjoyed it. I know it's really short, but it seemed complete right there, so i'm make it up to you by posting another one really soon...like later today probably. Thank you to my TWO! TWO now, reveiwers! I really appreiciate it! Keep up the good work ;)_

_Well thats all i have to say right now. _

_Aevum _


	7. Confrontations

**Chapter 7. Confrontations **

"Rose?" She looked up at him from in the circle of his arms.

"Yeah?" "Go to the graduation ball with me," he said timidly. Timidly? He though. Since when are Malfoy's timid? What this girl does to me… "Of course," she replied, smiling slightly up at him before burrowing more comfortably in his arms.

Harry walked quietly through the forbidden forest. It was near midnight, but with his wand and his invisibility cloak, there wasn't much he had to worry about. He came out here rather often at night. It was calm. There were no people expecting anything of him. He didn't have to be Harry Potter when he was out here. He could just be Harry.

The only person that he felt this comfortable around was Rose. He smiled at the thought of his sister. It still amazed him after the two years she had been here. He had a sister. He had family other then the Dursleys. She was a little odd though. Very quiet compared to the rest. And sometimes she got just plain cold to everyone. She didn't act like the typical Gryffindor, but then the sorting hat knew what it was doing.

She had been disappearing a lot lately though. He had no idea where she went, but she would disappear for hours at a time. He wasn't complaining though, because when she returned, she was always…not happy. Rose rarely seemed honestly happy, but content. She seemed like she was at complete peace with everything.

Harry sighed. If he could work up the nerve to ask where she went, maybe he could have that to. He would never say so, but being 'the boy that lived' was stressful.

He smiled at he saw a break in the trees. This was his favorite spot. It was a small field in the middle of the forest. No one was ever there and it was the perfect place to sit and think.

He frowned suddenly. But it sounded as though his privacy was not complete today. He heard quiet laughter coming from between the trees. He slipped forward quietly and peeked around a large oak.

"Rose?" he whispered. The small red spun in circles in the middle of the meadow, laughing as she did. He stared at her in amazement. He had never heard her laugh like that. It made any other time she had laughed seem pale, and fake. This laugh as rich and full of life and color. Suddenly a voice broke through his revelry.

"Rose, luv, you are absolutely insane." The blonde figure stood from where he had been lying in the grass. Harry stared in shock as Malfoy walked over to his sister and pulled her into his arms.

"Wow," he heard her reply. "I didn't know you had a twin Draco." Malfoy laughed.

"You are tilt silly my dear."

"Yeah, I know. But it's fun," she replied, smiling up at him.

"So is this," he replied, pressing his lips to hers. "And it doesn't make your vision go wonky."

"Says you," Harry heard her mutter. He stared at the couple in complete shock. Malfoy and his sister? There was no way…He turned and walked quickly back towards the castle. He would find out what was going on.

* * *

Harry stood outside the Great Hall at lunch. He had just waved of Ron and Hermione's questioning glances when a familiar red head came into sight. 

"Hello Harry," Rose said cheerfully, smiling slightly at him. He frowned. The smiled looked forced now, though it was no different then any other she had ever given him.

"Hullo Rose. Look, can I talk to you in private?" he asked quickly, refusing to change his mind about confronting her. Now it was her turn to frown.

"Alright," she replied slowly, following him into an empty corridor.

"Rose, I…" Harry looked away, unsure of how to start. "I…saw you yesterday."

"What? You saw me? When?" she looked at him confused.

"Last night, in the forbidden forest…" he looked up into her face and saw nothing. Not one emotion escaped through her cold eyes. They stood there for a long time.

"I see," she replied finally.

"I wasn't spying or anything. I was just out walking. But when I came to the field I saw you and…Rose what is going on?" She looked away.

"I don't know Harry…"

"Are you…with him?" he asked after another long silence. She looked up at him.

"Yes," she replied quietly. "But please don't freak out. He's different…" Harry took a deep breath.

"People like that don't change Rose. He's…evil. He's a Slytherin." Harry took a step back at the sudden cold that burst out from Rose. She glared at him angrily. He swallowed.

"Being a Slytherin does not make you a bad person Harry. Just like being a Gryffindor doesn't make you a good one. I mean look at Pettigrew. And Snape! Both of them have changed from what people thought they should be. Look at me…" she trailed off, looking away. "He isn't a bad person Harry. When was the last time he did anything to you? To any of you? It's been years. And don't say the dye thing because I know for a fact that that wasn't him." Harry stared at his sister for a long time.

"Rose…I just don't want you to be hurt," he said quietly. "I know that sounds lame, and corny and everything, but you're my sister. You're the only family I have. And I mean look at his parents. If his father got hold of you…"

"That why we aren't telling anyone Harry," she began.

"But how do you know this isn't just some trick of Voldemorts?" he interrupted.

"Because…I don't know Harry. But he…he makes me happy. I miss being happy, and I don't want to let that go." She replied even more quietly. Harry looked at her for a long time. He had never realized how unhappy she had been. He should have, but he hadn't. He finally reached over and pulled her into a hug.

"Just be careful alright?" he asked quietly. He felt her nod into his shoulder.

"Thank you Harry," she whispered before turning and walking back towards the Great Hall. He smiled at her sadly. He would just have to watch out for her. He trusted her judgment, but he was still a Malfoy. But…he would give him a chance.  
He cocked his head to the side suddenly.

"But if he didn't do the dye, then who did?"

* * *

_Woot! Another really short chapter. When i'm completely done I'll probably mash a unch of them together, but until then, it'll be alot of short ones:) Thanks again for my two reveiwers...come on people! An author needs to be payed somehow, and thats ALL I'm asking for! Pleaaaaase!_

_Well, next chapter will be out quick quick, like today or tommrow, so be ready! Now push that loverly button at the bottom ad REVEIW! _

_Aevum _


	8. Exposure ruins the Perfect Picture

**Chapter. 7 Exposure Ruins the Perfect Picture**

Draco stood in the entrance hallin his best dress robes. The black material offset his pale skin, while the silver etchings around the edges set off his eyes and hair. He swayed nervously, transferring his weight from one foot to another. This would be their first public appearance together as a couple. He was glad is was graduation or there would be hell to pay.

There still might. They had discussed it at length that day he had asked her. They both knew who his father was and where his alligances stood. They had also discussed Draco's standings with the dark lord.

_"Are you Draco?" she asked. " I just…need to know." He sat in silence for a long moment._

_"I used to think that that was the only way for me. I mean, my father has raised me to become a Death Eater…but I…" he paused again. "I wouldn't become one now for anything." She looked up at him. Shocked green eyes stared into his. He could see the hope in her eyes._

_"You…no?"_

_"Never," he replied quietly. She smiled slightly up at him before wrapping her arms around his neck._

_"Thank you," she whispered before kissing him._

They had decided that if the news of this 'date' got back to his father, he would tell him that he just went out with her to see if he could find information that would be useful to the dark Lord. It might not be good enough, but they wanted to have this time together before they left school.

He sighed and returned his attention to the present. One by one he watched each girl walk down the stairwell and take the arm of one of the males. Maybe she wouldn't come. Maybe she decided she didn't want to be seen with him. His thoughts tumbled behind his cool face.

He watched with a raised eyebrow as Potter walked down and into the ballroom by himself. He jumped when he felt a small tap on his shoulder. He spun around and had to fight the undignified response of having his jaw hit the floor.

Before him was a goddess. Her long red hair flowed down her back in loose ringlets, and her dark green dress robe set off her emreld eyes. He smiled slightly. He had demanded that she buy a proper fitting outfit for the ball. He had even offered to pay, but she had just laughed and told him not to worry, she wouldn't embarrass him.

That hadn't been what he had meant and he had said so. She was gorgeous, but his herself behind giant robes and loose pants. The robe she wore now was perfect. It was conservative, yes, but it was beautiful.

His breathe caught in his throat. This was his. His goddess.

"Hello Draco," she said quietly, smiling.

"Hello Rose." He gently raised her hand to his lips before linking his arm though hers.

"Shall we enter?" he asked, taking a deep breathe.

"Of course," she replied quietly, turning to face the door. He glanced down at her face and smiled. To others, it was a perfect mask of indifference. But she was happy. Her face was lit up subtly. He smiled and led her into the ballroom.

Draco pulled her closer, savoring the smell of vanilla that clung to her. This was worth the murmurs that had surrounded them as they had walked in. Potter still hadn't noticed them, seeing as he was still in one piece. Suddenly Rose stiffened slightly.

"What…" he trailed off as her heard her giggle.

"I knew it! I knew it!" she whispered happily.

"What?"

"Look!" Draco turned them slightly to glimpse Potter and Hermione dancing.

"Potter finally got her huh? Of course." He shook his head slighty smiling. His stomack twisted harshly when he saw said Potter glance over at him. He watched in trepidation as he pulled away from his partner and after a few words walked over to them alone.

Draco pulled hesitantly away from Rose, keeping her hand clasped in his. Potter walked up to them and the three stood in silence for a long moment. Harry glanced quickly at Rose before taking a deep breathe and turning back to face Draco.

"Malfoy," he said quietly, putting his hand forward. Draco stared at it like it was a snake. He looked back up to the other boy's face and saw the threat. 'Hurt my sister and I will hunt you down.' He nodded slightly before grasping the others hand.

"Potter," he replied. Harry stared at him for a long moment before releasing his hand and turning to his sister.

"Have a good time Rose," he said with a small smile.

"Thank you Harry," she replied in her quiet tone. Draco stared after Harry as he walked away.

"I'm still alive? He didn't kill me while I wasn't paying attention did he?" he asked in confusion. Rose laughed before turning him and falling into step with the music.

"No Draco. He knew," she replied.

"What? You told him?" he asked in surprise. He had though they had decided nnot to tell _anyone_.

"No, I didn't. He saw in in the forbidden forest a while ago and confronted me about it. I wasn't going to lie to him." Draco nodded slightly. That made more sence.

"So love I…" Suddenly he was yanked roughly aside.

"Malfoy!" Beside him stood a royally ticked off Weasley. "When I pay someone 500 galleons to date some silly chit I expect results, other then Harry running off with Hermione! Rose was in the way. She took up too much of his time, and obviously you screwed up, because LOOK!" she waved in the general direction of the dancing couple.

"I mean, I know it must have been emotionally scarring to date that…thing, but the deal is OFF!" Draco glared at the small girl and was about to defend himself and the girl he had come to care so much about when she concluded.

'Oh! There it goes!" Draco spun in time to watch Rose disappear into the crowds. He dove in after her, searching through the groups of graduating teens. A flash of red drew his eyes to the door.

"Rose!" He flew after her. He slid around the corner, his blonde hair falling into his eyes. He brushed it away impaciently as he continued to run after the small girl in front of his. He saw he yank open one of the doors in the entrance hall.

He grabbed his arm as she attempted to slip out.

"Let go of me!" she choked, refusing to look at him.

"No! Rose it isn't what you think!" he exclaimed, holding tightly to her thin arm.

"So she didn't pay you to go out with me. So this, _us_ isn't just some joke." She turned to look at him. His heart ached to see tears in her eyes.

"Yes…I mean No! I mean…" she yanked her arm out of his grasp and ran out of the doors into the rain that had begun to fall the afternoon before.

He watched in silence as Rose ran off into the misty grounds, disappearing to his sight.

"Rose."

* * *

_I know i know! Ducks flying fruit. This is where he should have proffessed his undying love and she should have fallen intto his arms and they would have two children named billy and sue...but thats not what these charectors are like. Rose is to stubborn, and Draco is just Draco. This is not the end of course. There will be at least two or three more chapter, including me FINALLY introducing the fact of WHERE THE HECK ROSE HAD BEEN FOR THE PREVIOUS 15 YEARS! lol. Anywho. _

_Will Draco win her back? What is Rose hiding about her past? What does ( as my previous summery said) Snape have to do with it? Or did you all forget about that book on her bed? I certainly haven't! Tune in tommorow on "The Tangled Webs We Weave!"_

_Aevum_

_Oh and P.S. sorry lehcar sundance...i know you didn't want her to find out, but where would the fun be in that? Don't worry though. I don't like sad endings:)_


	9. Lost homes and discovered ones

**Chapter. Nine Lost Homes and Discovered ones**

Draco ran down the thin paths as fast as he could. Trees flew by as he flew across well groomed gardens and manicured bushes. A curse blasted a hole in the ground as he past it.

He ran a corner and hopped over a small wall. He paused for a moment, looking back at the place he had called him home before disappearing with a small crack.

He appeared instantly before an enormous door of a manor. He dazedly grasped at the knocker, letting it fall. He stood gasping for air for what seemed like an eternity before he heard the sounds of movement from inside.

The door was opened by a young woman in a black gown covering her from shoulder to feet. Green gems sparkled at her ears and throat.

"Rose?" he whispered before collapsing onto the floor. The last thing he saw was horror in those green eyes.

* * *

Draco woke in a small plain bedroom with the sun filtering in through a window. He lay there for a few moments, just remembering. He shook his head jerkily, trying to erase the thoughts.

He stood slowly stretching before walking to the window. He was wearing pajamas, so some one must have taken care of him. That was further proved by the fact that he hurt way less then he probably should have.

The window opened onto a large field. Around twenty feet in front of him were two figured in loose black pants and tighter fitting black shirts. They stood only about six paces apart. Draco frowned in confusion as they bowed, never taking their eyes off one another.

Suddenly they flew at each other. Punches, kicks, and blocks flew like a well choreographed dance. Draco could only stare in amazement. Each blow looked like would have devastating effect, but neither seemed to slow.

He squinted, trying to see their faces. The man of the pair had his back to Draco so that was impossible, but the girl.

"Rose?" he whispered. It certainly looked like her, well at least her face. Her hair though, was pitch black, matching the color of the strangers. He couldn't see why she would dye it, her hair was beautiful.

Finally he broke out of his revelries to see the man lunge forward and instantly pin Rose to the ground. His long black hair still blocked his face from view. They lay there for a long while breathing heavily. He watched, fury growing in his chest as the man raised a hand to brush her cheek. He spun away and stormed across the room, unable to watch anymore.

"What the hell is she doing? She can't just go around kissing men! It's disgusting." Jealousy swamped the blonde making him feel almost sick. He threw himself onto his bed just as the door creaked open. Draco sat up and watched as a small house elf entered cautiously.

"Hullo Sir. Would you like anything for breakfast?" Draco blinked at the elves perfect grammar. That was odd.

"I…no thank you, I'm not hungry. I do need to speak to the master of the house though, Mr. Severus Snape…" Wait! What was Rose doing here? And who was…

"Of course Sir. The master and mistress have just returned indoors. I can take you to them at once." Draco nodded and followed the elf down a series of hallways that he couldn't remember if he tried. The elf finally stopped at one room and knocked gently on the door. At the brisk 'come in' he waved Draco into the small room.

"So if you raise your elbow just an inch higher your power will double." He watched as Snape pulled Rose's arm into the said position standing close behind her. Both wore black.

'Rose was with HIM' His mind clamored in hundreds of directions before he stomped down control and turned to his hosts.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked calmly, the complete opposite of how he was feeling. Both heads turned sharply.

"If you will excuse me," Rose spun and walked briskly out the door. Severus Snape turned towards him jumping strait to business.

"Mr. Malfoy. May I enquire as to why you appeared on my doorstep last night?" he stood exactly as he did in class when he was giving a pop quiz. Perhaps he was.

"My father discovered I was spying in them. I couldn't think of anywhere else to go. I apologize for intruding on your privacy, and I can leave immediately if that is what you wish," he replied. 'There what do you think of THAT old man!'

"No, that won't be necessary. We have plenty of room here, where as headquarters is…rather full at the present moment. But I would suggest that we contact Dumbledore as soon as possible if your father is looking for you."

"Yes, I quite agree." 'Stupid twit.'

"Good. You may stay here as long as you need, but," Snape looked darkly down at him. "-you will stay away from Rose." With that he swept out of the room. Draco glared at his back.

* * *

Two weeks. He had lived in this house for two weeks today, and he still hadn't seen Rose again. The house was insanely large, so he supposed it only made sense, but it still bothered him.

With a dramatic sigh he flopped down on his bed. He had screwed up royally. He had watched the movies (not that his father EVER knew that) and read some of the books. In situations like this, the girl always found out. He should have told her. He should have…

He sat up at the sound of voices coming down the corridor. Dumbledore had mentioned coming to check in on him sometime today, so maybe it was him. He slipped out his door and walked calmly towards the sound. He tried to yell out as he was suddenly yanked off his feet and into a nearby closet. His attempt failed as there was a hand pressed up against his mouth.

"Do not make a sound," came the low voice of his captor. Draco remained perfectly silent hearing the urgency in the command. The voices faded slowly before the hands finally released him.

"Go to your room quickly. Your father is here." Draco went pale. He slid back out the closet door and ran to his room, never looking behind him. He shut the door behind him. He spun on his heel, his heart racing when he heard his father's voice behind him.

In his mirror was a miniature picture of his father and Snape in the dining room. He watched as the figures discussed his disappearance calmly while drinking small cups of tea slowly. He could watch their conversation!

He swallowed sharply as Rose entered the room. What was she doing? Hs father would kill her!

"My Lord Malfoy." She bobbed a graceful curtsy.

"Marina, my dove, how good of you to join us," Snape murmured as Mr. Malfoy sauntered over to the black clad beauty. He trailed a hand along her cheek.

"You grow more beautiful every time I see you my dear." Draco blinked He didn't know it was Rose. And he was _flirting_ with her. He felt fury rise up once again in his chest.

"My lord is too kind." Rose sat gracefully on a bench, blushing.

"I cannot stay long, but I do wish for your help in finding my son." He spat out the word as he turned to Snape, like it was something distasteful.

"Of course, old friend," Snape replied calmly, standing to see him out.

"And Marina, I do hope that you can visit the manor soon. My wife is away next week, but I'm sure we can find something to…amuse you." Rose ducked her head.

"Of course I would be honored Mr. Malfoy." Rose was flushed yet again.

"Please, Lucius," he replied smoothly.

"Lucius," she replied dutifully. He turned and walked out the door.

Draco sat in stunned silence. His father had just made a very…disturbing offer to the sister of the boy his Lord hated most. But they hadn't called her Rose…They had called her Marina. What was going on?

He continued to watch as Severus stood and yanked the girl into his arms, hugging her tightly.

"You will _not_ be going to that monster's house," he heard the man mutter as the picture faded. At least they agreed on one thing…

* * *

Draco walked back towards his suite still shaking his head from Dumbledore's last visit. That man had the oddest ways of getting to his point.

Still in a slight revelry he opened a door to his left and slipped into it without looking. As he shut it behind him he frowned at the strange music flouting through the room. He turned to face the rest of the space, looking for his source before he realized that this was not his room.

In the center of the sparsely furnished room was a large wooden box. A girl seemed to be playing the black and white buttons along one edge of it.

"Rose," he whispered. Rose spun to face him, nearly tipping off the bench she sat on. The music cut off immediately. Electricity cracked throughout the room as their eyes met.

It disappeared as quickly as the music when Rose stood suddenly and headed towards a door in the back of the room. He ran forward and grabbed her arm, stopping her retreat.

"Rose, please stop," he begged.

"Why, Mr. Malfoy?" Her voice was so cold his didn't reply for a long moment. He wasn't used to hearing her speak like that anymore, never mind towards him.

"Rose, I'm sorry." She spun towards him, her green eyes flashing.

"_I don't care!_ Damn it! Why are you still doing this? Did she offer you more money?" Rose's voice cracked, her unemotional mask breaking into pieces. He swallowed at the pain and humiliation that poured from her gaze.

"No! Rose, I don't care about the money! I care about you," he pleaded, his eyes begging her to listen.

"You lied to me. You said there was no game. You said…" her voice cracked again as she fought to keep reign on her emotions. "You lied to me. Why should I believe you now?"

"How can I prove it?" he dropped to his knees, still gasping her hand. "I…" he faltered, before taking a deep breath and continuing. "Rose. I love you. Please believe me." He saw her gasp slightly at his declaration.

"I don't know if I can ever trust you Draco Malfoy," she whispered, pulling her hand away from him and walking out the door. He watched her as she disappeared again.

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

The next day Draco slid out of his room and ran directly into Snape.

"Malfoy," he snarled, grabbing the young man's collar. "I fed you, clothed you, and protected you from that imbecile you call father and with only one rule. You broke that. Do you not realize how badly you have hurt her? I swear, if I see her crying over you one more time I will floo you right to your father, damn the order." Anger radiated out from the older mans body.

"I understand sir." Draco fumed as he walked away. Do you really think she's better off with you, you old coot?

Draco slid into the dining hall at dinner time to be met with the image of a flashing head of red hair, sitting across from Snape at the long table.

"Mr. Malfoy," Snape said standing. From his calm demeanor it was impossible to tell that the man had been furious beyond belief this afternoon. Draco stared at the red head. She hadn't run out of the room yet…should he leave? Snape's voice cut through his thoughts. "I'd like to introduce you to someone." Draco frowned looking around the room. There was no one else here…"This is my wife, Aria." The woman at the table turned gracefully to face him.

Draco blinked. True the woman looked remarkably like Rose, but she was no t her. This woman was much older. He shook himself out of his revelry realizing she had spoken.

"I said," she repeated, smiling slightly. "Hello. I hope that you've settled in well?"

"Oh. Yes. I have."

"That's good." Severus glanced at the clock and stood again, having finished his meal while the two exchanged pleasantries.

"I must go. I'll see you tonight." Draco watched as Snape smiled gently at his wife before nodding curtly to him and walking out the door.

"See you tonight love," she replied. Aria watched Snape as he walked out the door. "Now, Mr. Malfoy. What is this about you and Rose?"

* * *

_Ohhhh And the plot (wait theres a plot?) thickens. What misconseptions are flying through this chapter...a couple actually. But you'll see. So I know this chap took a loooong time, but i've been busy. But here it is and it isn't tooo short. I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, tell me. The more reveiws i get the faster i update._

_Thanks again to my two reoccuring reveiwers, I love you both! Tell me what you thought! And i thnk I've decided to extend this story...once again ducks flying fruit So it probably won't be resolved for a while. I've decided to take the ending from my old Draco/Rose story(which if you would like to read, just tell me and i'll either post it or send it to you) and use it for this one. I don't like that story, and i didn't like this ending, soooo i figured I'd mix the two:)_

_Oh, and have you ever noticed that the new exchange students at hogwards are always "americans" and not canadians? That really bothers me. So i think i'm gonna start a story about a girl from canada going to hogwarts...i'm thinking during the marauders times. I've never tried a maraders story, but i'd like to. Tell me if that seems like a good idea. _

_And heres a contest for you all. If you can guess(relitively close) what the ending of this story will entale or ANY important things that will happen in the near future, I promise to get a chapter out that day that i get that reveiw  
_

_So until next time, keep fit and have fun!_

_Aevum _


	10. Meet the Parents

**Chapter Ten. Meet the Parents**

The day Draco had graduated Dumbledore had 'invited' him for tea in his office. He had had a feeling that this was going to happen for the last couple months. He had seen the old man watching him at a distance.

He sat in the small rounded room, looking around curiously at the many oddities that filled the room. Dumbledore walked quietly over to a large bird in the corner, and murmured something unintelligible as he stroked it gently. He turned suddenly and slipped into the chair across from Draco, smiling slightly.

"My dear boy. Right now you are faced with a question. This could mean life or death for you. I have had others who have made the wrong choice, and are still paying dearly for it." Draco watched as a sad expression ghosted across his face. "Many have made the wrong decision because of the loss of a loved one."

Draco blinked in confusion.

"Sir, what do you mean? No one has…" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"Death, Mr. Malfoy, is not the only way to loose a loved one." Twinkling blue eyes bore into his. He looked away. How did this old man know everything? "I hope that when you find your answer, you will come to me."

The question was not a hard one. The last two days had been horrible, watching Rose. She was more reclusive then ever. She barely spoke with anyone, including her brother. He had seen the worried looks Potter had been sending her, but, seeing as he wasn't dead yet, she obviously hadn't told him about what had happened.

He wouldn't betray what he had told her. He wasn't joining Voldemort's ranks, no if there was even the smallest, most remote chance of getting her back.

At least she seemed to have begun to fit in better with the Gryffindors, although it was rather late. He had seen it when he had gone to return the invisibility cloak. He had never thought her had Weasley would get along. He had entered the dormitory to find Rose sitting one her bed, tears dripping out of her eyes. He had swallowed, taking a hesitant step towards her when the door had flown open.

"Hermione?" The Weasley had shouted. "Oh." Rose hastily wiped her tears.

"Ron? What are you doing up here?" She asked, her voice wavering slightly.

"I was looking for…" he stopped. Draco could see him battling internally. "I…are you alright Rose?" he asked, coming forward and sitting beside her on the bed.

"I'm fine," she whispered, looking away.

"Oh." The two had sat in uncomfortable silence until Rose turned and blurted out.

"Why do you hate me so much?" The Weasley looked shocked.

"I…I don't know. I…you were taking my best friend I suppose. I…I've been really horrid the last few years, haven't i?" He asked. Rose raised a eyebrow. "Stupid question. "If it means anything I'm sorry. Truce?" He stuck out his hand. He actually seemed sorry. Draco had almost sighed. Gryffindors. They can't stay mad at anyone.

"Actually," she said after a long moment, "It really does mean something right now. Truce." She looked up at him and grinned wetly. "But, um…if now is the time for apologies, I suppose I should make one too. I know you had a horrible time getting that green out."

"You?" Ron laughed. She jumped off the bed and ran out the door, laughing. That was the last time he had heard her laugh. He was determined to hear it again, and he would be the one to make her. He would get her back.

He had gone to Dumbledore and told him that he would report anything that he heard from his father's house. But now, only three months after, here he was, sitting across from the wife he never knew Snape had, being questioned about Rose.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy. What is this about you and Rose?"

"_Excuse_ me?" he asked coldly, refusing to allow even a single of the millions of emotions that were running through him appear on his face.

"I heard what happened and I want to know why you did that to her." He glared at the woman. She wasn't even looking at him as she made these convictions; she just stared at the empty air beside him coolly.

"I…Why should I tell you of all people?" He asked, sneering.

"Because," she replied, he eyes landing on his face, "I am the only one that will listen." He frowned. She still wasn't looking at him. It almost looked like she was looking through…he frowned as she laughed slightly.

"I apologize Mr. Malfoy. I'm out of practice." She frowned, obviously concentrating before her eyes focused on his.

"What…?" She gave him a small half smile.

"I'm not used to being around people that it bothers anymore."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Snape, but I have no idea what you're talking about," he replied awkwardly. She cocked her head to the side.

"I'm blind Mr. Malfoy. I assumed you knew. I apologize. And please, it's Aria. I love my husband, but I do hate his last name." He wasn't sure whether to smile or not.

"I…I'm sorry."

"Well, I'm not. So please, do continue." He blinked. That was very….blunt. It was very…American.

"Your accent, you're American?" he asked curiously. She sighed.

"No. I'm not American. I'm Canadian. But that really doesn't pertain to my question. He glared at her. She was right of course. He didn't have anyone else to talk to. And maybe she could help. Well that was of course assuming that she wasn't planning on killing him like he was sure Snape was.

"At first it was just for the money," he whispered. "I mean, I've never had anything that's mine. But then she jumped off a tower." He watched Aria shake her head. Obviously this wasn't the first time that this had happened. "And she told me things. I could talk to her. She never judged me for being a Malfoy…well not after a while anyways. And I don't think my last name was a big deal, even at the beginning. She just thought I was a jerk. And I was. But, I felt like my life was my own for once. I wasn't Lucius Malfoy's son. I was Draco. She has one of the most Slytherin minds I've ever met, but she's still a Gryffindor. I fell for her. Then I screwed it up."

"You did," Aria replied bluntly. "You hurt her." She sat quietly for a long moment before continuing. "But she loves you. I've listened to how she sounds when your mentioned in a conversation. I love my daughter but Rose is too good at hiding her feelings. Even I can't read her most of the time, and I've had a lifetime of practice at reading peoples voices. But you. You are the only person who seems to have broken that defense of hers down. She loves you Draco Malfoy, but it's up to you to fix this."

* * *

_Hey Guys! Sorry it's taken soooo long to get this chapter out, and that it's so short, but I've been busy like crazy with the school musical for the last two weeks. So what do you think of Aria? I have another whole story planned out about her and snape. Should be interesting. And again, I'll put up the challenge, if anyone can guess close enough to what is actually going to happen in the next chapter i will post it the day i recieve the reveiw. And thanks again to my reveiwers._

_Ace's Buddy - Don't worry all the names will be explained. Though how you get Mirina as Snapes wife i don't understand:P But all will continue to be explained in due time.  
_

_ Sundance - Canada is a wonderful place to live eh? Cept with this bloody whether. shivers And hopefully you've picked up on why she's st the snape household. And why her foster parents names are never mentioned..._

_ Aevum_


End file.
